Proposed work will continue research in the areas of social, cognitive, and perceptual development. The research in social development will focus on friendship relations and problem solving, on effects of various instructional sets on children's interactions, and on the relation between attachment formation in infancy and subsequent establishment of peer relations. The cognitive development research will be directed toward examination of children's problem solving in naturalistic settings. It will further use analytic techniques developed from story grammars to understanding children's inferences in reading and listening to stories, and viewing pictorial sequences. Additional cognitive development work will attempt to determine the nature of mental representations people construct of their spatial environment. In the area of perceptual development perceptual-motor development will be examined in the context of speech production as an auditory-motor task and in the context of development of eye movement control. Other perceptual research will continue to examine development of sensitivity to pictorial depth information in infants. In a final project on perceptual development, children's perception of melodies and their learning to read musical notation will be investigated.